


One Piece PETs: Mama's in Trouble

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [89]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina hears her mother crying out. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Mama's in Trouble

**One Piece PETs: Mama's in Trouble**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This adventure-filled series belongs to the outstanding Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Nighttime on the _Thousand Sunny_. Everyone was getting ready for bed.

 

"G'night everyone," Luffy called.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." the others called.

 

"Goodnight, Uncle Luffy." called Hanako and Kuina.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

   The Tiger Man and the Crane Woman were about ready to hit the sack. Robin walked over to her dresser drawer to find something to tie her hair back. When she bent over, Zoro caught a good view of her posterior and he made a toothy smirk.

 

"Hey, Robin," he spoke up. "The kids are asleep, you know."

 

"Oh, I know." she replied and gasped when she felt Zoro's paws grab her ass.

 

Then, she smirked at her husband. He chuckled as he began making out with the Crane Woman. Zoro even started unbuttoning her pajama top.

 

"Mmmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

   Zoro grabbed hold of her girls, giving them a light squeeze. Doing this only pleasured Robin even more. Next, Zoro removed her top and then he began to suck on her melons. Robin made a pleasured groan at the feel of Zoro's tongue swirling around her nips.

 

"Zoro...! Don't stop...!"

 

"I don't plan to!" Zoro replied.

 

While sucking on her girls, he reached for Robin's pants. He slipped them off...and he inserted his wang into her womanhood.

 

"Aaaahhh...!!" Robin moaned.

 

"I'm only getting started." Zoro grinned.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Little Kuina is sleeping soundly in her bed. Right now, she is dreaming.

 

"Mmm...I'd love another cupcake, Pinkie Pie." she murmured, sleepily.

 

At that instant...

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

 

Kuina awoke with a gasp upon hearing that scream.

 

"M...Mama...?!" she whispered.

 

"ZORO~!!!" Robin hollered. "OH, MY GOD!!!"

 

"What's Papa doing to her?" Kuina asked.

 

"Oh...oh! Too...too hard! TOO HARD!! Zoro...oh, god, it hurts!!! IT HURTS!!!"

 

Kuina gasped in horror at this.

 

"Oh, my gosh, he's hurting her!" she cried.

 

   Not wasting another second, Kuina jumped out of bed, left her room, and ran over to Hanako's room. She ran to her older brother's bed and shook him.

 

"Hanako, wake up! Wake up!"

 

Hanako groaned in his sleep.

 

"Five more minutes..." he grumbled.

 

"Hanako, this is serious!" Kuina told him.

 

"Ugh...Kuina, what is it?" Hanako asked, irritably.

 

"It's Mama...!" Kuina answered, sniffling. "I heard her screaming...!"

 

"What're you talking about?" the Tiger/Crane Hybrid Man asked, sitting up.

 

"Mama's screaming!" Kuina cried. "And Papa's hurting her!"

 

"Wait, what?!" Hanako questioned.

 

Next, he grabbed his kodachi.

 

"I never thought that it would come to this," he spoke up. "that I would use my own blade against my father."

 

"Me either," added Kuina. "Hanako, why would Papa start hurting Mama?"

 

"That's what I'm gonna find out," Hanako answered. "wait here."

 

"Okay." his sister nodded.

 

Hanako stormed towards his parents' room. He took a deep breath...exhaled...and he kicked down their door!

 

"GET YOUR DAMN PAWS OFF MY MOTHER, YA BASTARD!!!"

 

Soon, he gasped, and Zoro and Robin gasped as well...for they were under the covers, completely in the buff.

 

"HANAKO!!" Zoro shouted. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! GET OUT!!!"

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Hanako screamed and ran out of his parents' room.

 

He remembered to close the door as he did.

 

"What was that all about?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Zoro...you don't think that...?" Robin inquired, and that's when Zoro's eyes went wide in realization and horror.

 

"Oh, crap." he cursed.

 

He got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of the room.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Kuina sat on Hanako's bed, waiting for her brother to return. At that moment, Hanako came in, looking horrified.

 

"Hanako!" Kuina cried. "What happened?!"

 

"...I saw something that no one should ever see." he answered.

 

"Huh?" Kuina muttered. "What do you mean?"

 

Hanako opened his mouth to speak, until Zoro barged in.

 

"AAH!!" Hanako yelped. "D-Dad! L-look, I can explain! Kuina--"

 

"Stay away from Mama!!" Kuina shouted.

 

   Hanako and Zoro looked down at Kuina in surprise. Seconds later, Kuina went up to Zoro, and she started hitting and kicking his legs. It didn't hurt, though it was a little annoying. So, Zoro picked up his daughter, who struggled in his grip.

 

"Put me down, you jerk!" she demanded. "Put me down!"

 

Zoro sighed as he sat down on the bed.

 

"Kuina, I was not hurting your mother." he spoke up.

 

"That's not true!" Kuina barked. "I heard Mama screaming!!"

 

"Yes, but this was a different kind of screaming," Zoro explained. "you see, Kuina...sometimes, a woman screams when the man she loves makes her feel good...and that's what I was doing to your Mother."

 

"Really?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"Oh...but...why did she scream? What did you to her?"

 

"That's something you don't need to know until you're around your brother's age!"

 

"AH~, OKAY!!!"

 

"And as for you, Hanako," Zoro began, "NEXT TIME, KNOCK FIRST BEFORE YOU KICK DOWN SOMEONE'S DOOR!!!"

 

"Y-y-yes, sir!!" Hanako cried.

 

"Good." spoke Zoro.

 

_'Thanks to them, I've lost my mood,'_ he thought. _'and I'm pretty sure Robin has, too.'_

 

"What is going on?!" Nami questioned as she came storming in. "Luffy and I are trying to sleep!"

 

"Well, Aunt Nami," Hanako began, "Kuina...um..."

 

He whispered what happened into Nami's ear, and the Booted Puss's eyes went wide in horror.

 

"Oh, my god..." she muttered.

 

"Yeah." replied Hanako.

 

Nami glared at Zoro, who chuckled sheepishly.

 

"Can't you learn to keep it down?!" Nami questioned. "Honestly, did you forget your daughter is here, too?!!"

 

Kuina only blinked innocently.

 

"A man's got needs," Zoro told her. "and I'm not gonna apologize for it."

 

Nami sighed at this before she looked at Kuina.

 

"C'mon, sweetheart," she said as she held her wing. "Let's go get you a glass of warm milk."

 

"Okay, Aunt Nami." responded Kuina as she went with the Booted Puss Woman.

 

*****In the Kitchen*****

 

   Luffy, who had also been woken up by all the commotion, is eating a piece of meat for a late night snack. At that instant, Nami and Kuina came in.

 

"Hey, Luffy." Nami greeted as she went to the fridge.

 

"Hey," he greeted back. "Hi, Kuina."

 

"Hi, Uncle Luffy." Kuina greeted.

 

   Nami opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. She got a glass from one of the cupboards and poured the milk into it. Next, she put the glass in the microwave for about 15 seconds.

 

***Ding!***

 

She took the glass out and gave it to Kuina.

 

"Here you go."

 

"Thank you."

 

   The Crane/Tiger Cub Girl drank from the glass. After she was done, she had a little milk mustache. Luffy and Nami both laughed lightly at this. Kuina licked the leftover milk from her upper lip and she yawned.

 

"Okay, back to bed, sweetie." spoke Nami as she took Kuina back to her room.

 

"Okay." Kuina murmured, sleepily.

 

Nami tucked the little Hybrid girl into her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she spoke, softly.

 

"Goodnight, Aunt Nami," Kuina replied. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

Kuina fell back to sleep and Nami left the room.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

"Kuina heard us, huh?" Robin asked.

 

"Yep." Zoro answered.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"I should've known this would happen," she spoke. "We have to remember that we need to be more quiet, since the kids are around."

 

"On the bright side, she doesn't really know what we were doing." Zoro pointed out. "At the most, she just thought that I was hurting you."

 

Robin then glared at the Tiger Man.

 

"What's bright about that?!" she asked.

 

"...I may have misplayed that one." Zoro muttered.

 

"Ya think?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro chuckled nervously and Robin only scoffed as she lay down.

 

"I'm not even in the mood anymore," she muttered. "Goodnight, Zoro."

 

"Oh, c'mon, Robin," Zoro spoke. "We can just--"

 

"Goodnight, Zoro!"

 

"Dammit..." Zoro grumbled as he lay down. "Goodnight, Robin."

 

   With that, the couple fell asleep, and they had learned a valuable lesson that night. Always be considerate of others when doing the deed. Especially if one of them happens to be your child.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me, one day. Another example of what goes on in my sick little mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
